Fallen Angel
by Shotgun Assassin
Summary: expansion on s10 ep19. What really happened when the Meta attacks Carolina. Rated teen for slight graphicness.


**Hello everyone. So Red vs Blue is now over and the Freelancer saga complete, and I will miss them greatly. This is a deeper look into the final scene in episode 19, showing things I felt needed to be expanded on. Enjoy ;)**

Fallen Angel

Carolina's eyes fluttered open weakly. Every part of her body hurt. Her visor was covered in white. After Texas had defected from Project Freelancer, she had succeeded in crashing The Mother of Invention on some snow covered planet, and she had crashed right through the view deck window. The impact had thrown her right to the edge of a massive cliff.  
_'Ow, dammit Texas.'_ she thought to herself. It was the Black armored Freelancer who had ruined everything. 'This isn't over yet.' She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't respond. In the back of her mind, Eta and Iota began arguing again.  
"Wait." Said Eta, "What if we should stop fighting Texas and join her?"  
"Are you crazy?" Retorted Iota, "Have you seen what she's done? To Carolina? To the Director?"  
"But York and North are working with her. Doesn't it seem strange that the two most respectable soldiers decided to join her?"  
"No, that doesn't mean anything. Texas has Omega with her, so she must be evil."  
"But I haven't felt Omega's presence since that brief instant in the arena. Tex must keep him offline for-"  
"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Yelled Carolina. She had worked her way up onto her elbows when she'd had enough of the two. She struggled around, not really getting any where until she heard footsteps approaching. She turned her body over on the ground to face a white figure with a full face helmet. It was Maine.  
_'Oh wow, I completely forgot about Maine.'_ she thought to herself. York, North and Texas had turned on all of them, so South, Wyoming and herself had gone to counter them, and Wash was still in the infirmary. No one had seemed to remember Maine.  
"Maine, over here." She called, Maine said nothing, because he couldn't, and slowly walked toward her.  
"We have to get going." she continued, still trying to get up, "Texas is still-" All of a sudden, Maine clamped his fingers around her throat and lifted her into the air, off her feet. Carolina felt her windpipe tighten as she attempted to pry his hand off her, but in her weakened state there was nothing she could do against Maine's strength.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" She choked at him. At that point a small red figure wreathed in flame appeared between them, his red fiery glow creating dancing fire patterns across the silent form of Maine, giving the already intimidating Freelancer a demonic look.  
"Sigma? What the hell is going on!?" She demanded. Sigma smiled his sinister smile as he stared face to face with her.  
"Hello Agent Carolina. We are the Meta now, and you have some things we want." He touched Carolina's helmet, and then her head exploded with the screams of the AI in her head.  
"ETAIOTAJOINWITHUSBECOMEPARTO FTHEMETAYESLET'SDOITNOWECAN'TDOTHATWEWILLUNITEANDBECOMET HEALPHAAGAINWEWILLABSORBALLN OTHATCAN'THAPPENITWON'TWORKITMATTERSNOTYOUARETHEME TANOW!" Pain lanced through Carolina's head as the screams of her AI's continued.  
"NO!" she cried, "Make them stop!" She yelled at anyone.  
"Gladly" said Sigma will a cruel smile. Maine reached up with his other hand and tore Carolina's helmet off and let it fall to the snow. Then he slowly brought his hand around behind her head.  
"What are you doing?!" she demanded. She felt Maine's fingers press on the back of her head, at the scar from her AI implantation. Carolina's eyes widened.  
"NO!" She screamed. Then the fingers penetrated her skin. Carolina screamed in pain as the huge gauntleted fingers dug into the back of her head, until they found the chips containing Eta and Iota.  
"No!" Carolina screamed again, this time with more pain in her voice. Inside her flesh, she felt Maine's fingers close around Eta and Iota. There was a tug, and the voices in her head fell silent.  
Anger and desperation washed over her, but all she could do was continue to scream in despair. Blood flowed down the back of her neck and reddened the snow. Maine retracted his hand, and looked down at the blood covered chips in his hand. Sigma never took his eyes of Carolina.  
"Thank you for your cooperation Carolina." he said slowly, the smile never leaving his face.  
"As you know, since Agent Maine is also part of us, we are very strong. Imagine how we would be with your speed enhancement unit." Carolina's eyes widened in horror. When they had received news that Wyoming had been attacked, and that his AI and equipment had almost been stolen, everyone assumed it was Texas. Now she knew the truth. Maine began to reach for her again, when Sigma held be a hand, stopping him. The AI tuned around. Behind Maine, Carolina could see a soldier in black armor jumping out of the broken view deck of The Mother of Invention. She hit the snow and ran full tilt sprint at them.  
"Oh dear." said Sigma, "We seem to have run out of time." He turned back to Carolina.  
"Unfortunate, but we cannot take your equipment before Agent Texas comes to stop us. Farewell, Agent Carolina." He looked at Maine and nodded. The Meta raised Carolina as high as possible...then tossed her off the cliff. The last thing Carolina heard was the desperate scream of Texas, then she fell past the cliff edge. Noise left her as she plummeted down, her red hair and white snow flying around her face. Defeated, Carolina shut her eyes and waited for the end to come.

**You know, sometimes I question my own morality. I do still feel as if there were are a lot of things from season 10 that were not fully explained, so I may make more of these that explain some of those things. more importantly, RWBY looks absolutely amazing. I`m looking so forward it it. On another note, I am thinking of making a new story that is a spiritual successor to Resolve, so look out for that. As for the elephant in the room, the Zeta finale still needs a lot of work, but it will be coming. Until whatever comes next. see you later.**


End file.
